brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Parts of Speech/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim & Moby. Moby, a robot, throws a rock into a lake. A letter appears on screen which Tim, a man, reads. TIM: Dear Tim & Moby, I need to know all the parts of speech. From Nicholas Tim and Moby appear on screen sitting on a hill near a lake. TIM: Well, I don't know if we can cover all the parts of speech in one movie, but I think we can at least show you the basics. MOBY: --Beep? TIM: Words help us talk about the world, and we divide them into categories based on what they do. A noun describes a person, place, thing, or idea. MOBY: --Beep? TIM: We're sitting on a hill. A hill's a place, and also a thing. Either way, the word "hill" is a noun. A bird flies onto the screen and lands on Moby’s shoulder. TIM: Mockingbird! "Mockingbird" is a noun, since it describes a thing. Moby points at Tim. MOBY: --Beep! TIM: I'm a boy. "Boy" is a noun, describing a person. Me. A verb describes an action. The bird flies away. TIM: “Fly” is a verb. Moby throws another rock into the lake. TIM: "Throw" is a verb. Moby throws rocks into the lake. The previous sentence appears at the top of the screen with “throws” highlighted. TIM: The rock sinks to the bottom. Sink is also a verb. The previous sentence appears at the top of the screen with “sinks” highlighted. The rock that Moby threw is shown sinking to the bottom of the lake. TIM: Adjectives describe or modify nouns. "Orange" would be an adjective to describe Moby's head. Moby has an orange head. The previous sentence appears at the top of the screen with “orange” highlighted. An arrow points from “orange” to “head.” Moby appears on screen and Tim points to his head. TIM: This lake is big. The previous sentence appears at the top of the screen with “big” highlighted and an arrow pointing from “big” to “lake.” The lake reappears on screen. TIM: Adverbs describe or modify verbs, and sometimes adjectives or other adverbs. Tim and Moby appear back on screen. Moby stands up. MOBY: --Beep! TIM: Moby stood up quickly. "Quickly" is the adverb here, telling us how fast Moby stood up. The sentence “Moby stood up quickly” appears at the bottom of the screen. “Quickly” is highlighted and an arrow points from “stood” to “quickly.” MOBY: --Beep! --Beep! --Beep! --Beep! TIM: Moby cries very loudly. Here, the adverb "loudly" tells us how Moby cries, and the adverb "very" modifies loudly, intensifying the effect. While Moby cries the sentence “Moby cries very loudly” appears on screen. “Loudly” is highlighted and has an arrow pointing to “cries.” An arrow also points from “very” to “loudly”. A monster appears in the lake and roars at Tim and Moby. TIM: Oh! Monster: ROAR TIM: Here's a sentence that uses nouns, verbs, adjectives, and adverbs. Seeing the giant, hungry monster, Tim and Moby quickly ran home. The previous sentence appears on screen with several words highlighted. “Seeing” and “ran” are highlighted green for verbs. “Giant” and “hungry” are highlighted orange for adjectives. “Monster”, “Tim”, “Moby”, and “home” are highlighted blue for nouns. “Quickly” is highlighted pink for adverb. Each label appears in small letters above the word it describes. MOBY: --Beep. --Beep. Tim and Moby appear back on screen. TIM: Guess we should actually do that, huh . . . MOBY: --Beep! Category:BrainPOP Transcripts